Mutants: New Blood
by Jchristmastree
Summary: This story is about a group of mutants trying to cope with all the discrimination mutants suffer while avoiding trouble with the MRD.


**Hey everyone! This Fanfic is about marvel mutants but doesn't really focus on any comic book mutants, just my own sort of ideas. Hope you enjoy!**

I sat there watching my half-wit friend Michael try to hit on a group of jaw dropingly hot human girls. To my surprise he managed to make them laugh. He wasn't doing bad considering how brutally he usually got shot down by every girl he met. We were sitting in a small group at a massive concert on the beach. I was enveloped with curiosity with what he was saying but the music and the cheering made it impossible for me to hear. Suddenly a thought crossed my mind, maybe he was getting help? I looked over at Stella who, to no real surprise, was focusing on them. Her gift meant she could manipulate peoples emotions with her mind. She was making them feel happy and blissful while he talked to them which, although thoughtful, wasn't fair.

"Don't give him false hope" I said. "What do you mean?" she said, not taking her attention off them for a moment. "As soon as you're not around they'll drop him like a sack of potatoes." I reminded her. "Look if it means he'll stop whining about being single I'm giving it my full attention!" she said. Her boyfriend Corey and I had a chuckle at that. Even though she was wasting her time it would be nice to cut his moping out of our lives. He was in a long term relationship for a while, 3 years in fact, but that all ended when the girl found out that he was a mutant.

Michaels gift let him manipulate gravity, and when he first started to mature he was either making everything float or crushing it. He almost killed her in the first few hours. She didn't exactly approve of it. She didn't understand that he couldn't just _decide_ to not be a mutant anymore. That was all 2 years ago and he had a full grip on his powers, but he still hadn't gotten over her. I had started to sway to the rhythm of the music slightly when I saw a girl dancing like I'd never seen.

She had long black hair that weaved around her as she moved. She was clearly very fit and very agile. She had tanned skin and one of the best asses I'd ever seen. I could only see her from behind until she spun around. As she did it was as if everything slowed down. She was beautiful, as if a sun set was turned into a face. She had dark brown eyes that seemed to pull me in, and peachy cheeks that where at the ends of a huge smile. I was so taken by how beautiful she was I didn't realize that she had noticed me staring. She had stopped dancing and was looking directly at me. I wasn't sure whether she was flattered or if she was one of those ignorant women who got really offended when guys admired her.

She opened her mouth to call out to me, but before she could a look of fear gripped her face and she whirled around. I couldn't see what she was scared of so I got up to get closer. "Hey moron where are you going?" Corey hollered after me. "Hold on I'll be back in a minute" I called back. As I moved closer I saw a group of people starting to surround her. "_Freak!" "Monster!" _ I heard them shouting. A couple of guys surrounded by half drunk girls seemed to be the leaders. "My pastor said that mutants like you are going to hell!" A large cocky guy screamed. He had hair longer than Stella that reached down to his shoulders and blue mirrored glasses. He was buffed from head to toe and looked like the walking definition of the word imbecile. "Was that before or after he molested you as a child?" I interrupted. Suddenly they all looked at me. "Fuck off! Don't try to defend the freak! She's a mutant!" He screamed. "Exactly" I responded. "And you shouldn't be swearing at your superiors" I taunted.

"Oh another freak huh? Well I can't hit her but I can defiantly hit you!" he announced as launched forward swinging his fists at me. I dodged every one of them with minimal effort. Suddenly one of his groupies swung at me from the side. I saw him just in time for his fist to narrowly miss my face. It travelled past my left shoulder and with one quick motion I swung my torso and drove my elbow into his left cheek. As he stumbled away I planted my foot on his ass and forces his face into the sand. Mr Blue glasses then drove his shoulder into my stomach and wrapped his arms around my waist in a half ditch effort to tackle me. I rolled backwards smashing his skull into the ground. I was about to take on 4 more of the beer chugging bigots when Corey arrived on the scene.

"We can't take you anywhere can we Jason?" he said. "Not my fault. They started it!" I explained. "Look we have to keep a low profile. If the MRD finds us because you're being a hero I'm gonna be mega pissed." He threatened. "Uh laidies? Would you mind turning your attention to the guys that are about you kick your asses?!" One of the meat heads reminded us. "Oh shut up!" Corey said, and with a wave of his wand they all collapsed face first into the sand. Corey could control peoples sense of balance which meant that he could make anyone fall flat on their faces without a moment's notice. He could also make people throw up if he wanted to but that was a messy and much less desirable option.

He then turned his attention to the girl I was protecting. "You alright?" he said. She was a little to stunned to answer. By the look on her face it was pretty obvious that she hadn't been around other mutants before. "Why don't we go find somewhere a little quieter and less, well, full of mutant hating fuckwits?" I suggested. She nodded so we retrieved Stella and to my superise Michael was still doing pretty well without her help when we got him. "I'll call you!" he called to a blonde over his shoulder. I have to admit she had a great rack, but I wasn't about to tell him that. "Come on Romeo we've got a new friend." I told him. "Oh another one of us?" he asked. "Judging by and angry mob that she was surrounded by I think she is." I answered.

We left the beach and grabbed some slurpies from a nearby 7/11. We then found a local skate park to sit at while we got to know our new friend. "Sorry we didn't get your name" I said to her. "Angel" she answered nervously. "So you've really never met other mutants before?" Corey said. "Um, no not really. My parents wanted me to keep it quiet. My mum was apart of our local church group who hated the idea what mutants where proof of evolution. They told me to keep my illness to myself until we could figure out a cure." She explained. "Gift." I corrected her. "What?" she asked with a confused look on her face. "The X gene isn't an illness, it's a gift. Corey saved us using his, Stella and Michael here both use their powers in a variety of helpful ways. Its as much an illness as sight. The illness is people who fear what's different. They're the ones that need a cure." I explained. Before I could continue she hugged me so tight I could barely breathe. "Thank you.." she said as she started to sob on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. We've all been through this. If you want you can even stay with us." I offered. "Jason I doubt that she wants to stay with complete strangers when she could go home to her family." Stella reminded me. "She can't" I answered. She pulled back and looked at me with a face full of confusion. "How did you-?" "Well you didn't have a pass to be in the concern that I could see so I'm guessing you snuck in, and you're cloths are slightly dirty which I'm guessing means they haven't been washed in a few days. I'm guessing you got kicked out because you didn't want to hide your gift anymore." By the time I finished talking she was speechless. "Like I said, we've all been through this. We have a place and there's plenty of room for you. You'll love it" I said. "O-okay then." She stammered. "Alright then, let's get going!" I said.

We walked down an old dusty road to the old abandoned junk yard. "This is it?" she said. "Don't worry, I had the same reaction when I first came here." Stella explained. "It's a lot prettier inside." We walked through the gates and over to an old rusty Van and opened the back doors. Stella, Corey and Michael got into the seats and pulled the handbrake up. Suddenly all the seats flipped down, sending them shooting underground through giant pipes. Rachel looked nervous so I took it upon myself to comfort her. "Don't worry it's nowhere near as scary as it seems." "Are you sure?" she asked. "I've done it a hundred times. Trust me it's sorta fun." We got in and I put my hand on the hand brake. "Ready?" "Yeah." "Alright I'll do it on three. One, two, three…"


End file.
